Velhos Fins e Novos Inícios…
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: Uma batalha entre os 2 irmãos Uchihas, será que Sasuke vai sobreviver? odeio sumários xD SasuSaku


Nova fic:D humm bem como já sabem as personagens não me pertencem u.u (pena)´é uma oneshot...tambem só sei escrever oneshots n.n well enjoy plz 3

**Velhos Fins e Novos Inícios…**

"Um campo sangrento", era esse o ambiente entre a batalha de Uchiha Sasuke e o seu irmão mais velho Uchiha Itachi estava. Os dois esperaram anos por este combate, um combate frio, doloroso e sem compaixão, Sasuke e Itachi já estavam muito fracos mas era Sasuke que estava pior, as suas roupas estavam ensanguentadas, o seu corpo começava a falhar, as suas forças enfraqueciam a cada ataque, mas o ódio pelo irmão permanecia, Itachi também muito fraco, mas com força suficiente para atacar o irmão mais novo sem misericórdia…Sasuke após sofrer aquele ataque sabia que estava as portas da morte… ou pelo menos pensava…

-Estúpido irmão…vais morrer…e ninguém vai sentir a tua falta… - murmurou Itachi ao irmão caído no chão com a espada na mão mas sem forças para a levantar.

O Uchiha tinha a mente repleta de pensamentos…os pensamentos sobre a Time 7, Kakashi, o seu sensei, que era praticamente como uma figura paternal que o guiava nos piores e bons momentos, Naruto, o seu melhor amigo, o loiro amante de ramen que passava a vida a desafia-lo mas… era praticamente seu irmão, um verdadeiro irmão, Sakura… aquela garota a quem chamava de "irritante"…cabelos rosas, olhos esmeraldas e irritantemente bela … a garota que o amava e que o compreendia como ninguém… a garota que mesmo que não admitisse, ele sabia que amava… - "_Fica comigo…Eu amo-te mais que tudo…Eu te farei feliz…" _– aquelas palavras ecoavam e voltavam a ecoar na sua cabeça.

-MORRE! – Gritou Itachi preparando o golpe final.

_-"Não… eu tenho de volta para Konoha…para os meus amigos…para ela…"_ – Sasuke num movimento de desespero, com as ultimas forças que restavam, apanhando Itachi desprevenido, que foi apunhalado no peito, antes que chega-se ao Uchiha mais novo…

Itachi cai no chão e todo o campo de batalha cai no silêncio, Sasuke continua no chão e seu irmão ao seu lado caído de costas com a espada pelo peito.

Sasuke começa a ver tudo turvo, o seu corpo desidratado e fraco já não consegue se mexer…

_-"Será que este é o meu fim?..."_ – perguntou-se o moreno que começava a fechar os olhos escuros…

- SASUKE-KUN! – Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu_… _

_**Este foi o fim da batalha dos irmãos Uchihas…**_

Em Konoha todos estavam nervosos por um certo Uchiha que estava no hospital á 5 dias em coma, tinha perdido muito sangue, mas teve sorte de ter uma das melhores médicas de Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

Na sala de espera, Naruto andava e andava em círculos pela sala.

-Humm Naruto-kun?... tens de ter calma… - Recomendou a garota ao namorado nervoso. O loiro olha a namorada e caminha até ela.

-Gomen Hinata-chan… – disse beijando lhe a testa docilmente – estou preocupado…

-Vais ver que tudo vai correr bem… – Disse de novo a namorada que lhe sorria.

-Concordo com a menina Hinata… tens de te acalmar… – Disse Kakashi que entrou na sala – temos de ter esperança…

-Não sei se consigo…é o meu melhor amigo… estou preocupado demais… - Disse tristemente.

-Va Naruto…onde está a tua fé? … - Murmurou a jovem médica Haruno que entrava.

-Sakura-chan, ele está bem? – Perguntou Naruto ainda num tom preocupado.

-Não sei…ele já devia ter acordado… – Disse baixando a cabeça tristemente.

-Hum…Podemos vê-lo? – Voltou o loiro a perguntar.

-Sim…claro… – Respondeu a Haruno com um leve sorriso.

Assim entraram Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Kakashi no quarto, lá viraram um rapaz de cabelos negros azulados com os olhos fechados, deitado numa cama. Sakura o olhava, muito triste mas… feliz, afinal ele estava de volta, ele tinha voltado para Konoha mas… porque tinha ele voltado da pior maneira.

-Sakura-chan vais ver que ele vai ficar bem… – Disse Hinata abraçado fortemente a amiga desconsolada.

-Arigatou Hinata-chan – Disse Sakura e respondeu ao abraço.

-Sakura-chan se não te importares, eu vou comer, não como há um dia…por causa disto do Sasuke…eu volto á noite… – disse o rapaz enquanto se preparava para sair do quarto de hospital com a namorada.

-Não Naruto… – parou a jovem médica – fica em casa, eu tomo conta dele… tu e a Hinata descansem…e senhor também Kakashi-sensei… – Disse calmamente a Haruno.

-Tá bem Sakura-chan…mas se precisares de qualquer coisa avisa…nem hesites está bem? Eu venho a correr! – Falou o rapaz com um grande sorriso, daqueles que só ele sabia dar.

-Sim…obrigada … – Sussurrou retribuindo o sorriso.

Todos vão embora, ficando assim a Haruno no quarto e o Uchiha que dormia…ou será que não dormia?

Sakura ia sair um pouco do quarto, quando essa sente dois olhos lhe cravando as costas.

-Sakura… – uma voz fria apelou o nome da garota, essa se vira e vê o garoto acordado a olhando.

-Sasuke…Sasuke-kun! - A garota não reteve lágrimas e abraça o garoto deitado, que para surpresa da Haruno retribui o abraço, era tão bom sentir o perfume daquela garota com que sonhava noites a fio. Mas as dores do Uchiha estragam o doce momento, e a médica larga o moreno ao notar que este estava com dores… Haruno senta-se numa cadeira de madeira ao lado da cama, e o olha ainda com os olhos brilhantes do choro.

-Como te sentes? - Perguntou a médica ao seu paciente.

-Com dores… – Respondeu ele friamente.

-Pois…é normal…foi uma batalha difícil… – Disse ela tentando limpar as lágrimas que caíam do seu rosto angélico. Cheio de dores, o garoto de cabelos negros levanta a mão até á face da garota que chorava e limpou as lágrimas cristalinas, que continuavam a cair do seu rosto.

-Fiz te chorar outra vez não foi?... - Perguntou ele amavelmente.

-Mas…este choro não é de tristeza…mas de alegria… por estares bem… -Respondeu ela lhe dando um daqueles sorrisos ternos, um sorriso que o Uchiha não via a anos, um sorriso que o acalmava e aquecia por dentro. Sasuke ainda com a mão na face da garota, puxou-a para si, beijando-a docilmente, um beijo que esperou anos para ter e saborear, Sakura o beija de volta e permite ao Uchiha o aprofundar, esse começou a explorar todos os cantos da boca da médica… um beijo apaixonado e demorado. Mas novamente as dores do moreno estragaram o momento, assim separam-se ofegantes e acariciam as faces um do outro.

-Obrigada por te preocupares… obrigada por me amares…minha Sakura... – Murmura o rapaz de cabelo negro, que a olhava num olhar que a Haruno desconhecia ate lá, um olhar doce e brilhante, os seus olhos deixaram de ser mortos e escuros e deram lugar á vida e á luz.

-Obrigada por…me amares de volta… – Respondeu sorridente.

Sasuke dá um sorriso e voltar a beijar a garota, parece que já está a ficar sem dores? xD

_**E este foi o início da vida nova que os dois iriam começar juntos…**_

**End**

Aww o amor é lindo...Bem nada a dizer obrigada por terem lido a minha horrivel fic u.u e mandei reviews plzzz


End file.
